To Fix It All
by AutobotCopperShadow
Summary: Sam never wanted for this to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. So he was going to fix it.
1. Prologue

**This is a fic that came to my mind one day. Thanks for reading, if you are.**

**Coppershadow: I don't own the Transformers franchise, because if I did, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide wouldn't have died.**

* * *

"YES!" Sam Witwicky cried out. "I got it! I can finally fix this all!" Sam Witwicky had changed. He was no longer the jittery adult who ran from the Decepticons. He was now a paranoid inventor, looking around every corner. He had to change his name to get away from them, dye his hair, wear contacts. Now, Sam was Brian Hunter, the resident inventor in Canada. He had to flee to a whole 'nother country to get away from the government.

Sam Witwicky still had nightmares about that day. Will and Epps weren't expecting it, and neither were any of the Autobots. They got Brains and Wheelie first, getting them from the cockpit of the alien spaceship. -He didn't know where Bee even was, now! - Carly was shot in their apartment, when Sam was out. He returned home, found the carnage of a searched home, called the Autobots, but it was too late. They were gone. He left in a panic, fleeing the country.

Sam rubbed his blond-haired head. Now green eyes searched the invention for any faults, before he ran inside, grabbed his bag. His eyes widened as he heard helicopters above him.

"NO, NO, No!" Sam Witwicky's eyes widened even more as he saw the men. He ran inside, punching buttons fast as he could. Sam started feeling woozy as a slight humming filled the rectangular box. He smiled slightly as he knew it was working -holy heck, it was working!-, before a barrage of memories assaulted him.

* * *

_Sam Witwicky was scared. He was scared of the walls, covered in blood, he was scared for the Autobots, on the run, and he was scared for all of the innocents soldiers he was seeing murdered right in front of him. He whimpered slightly as Will was brought up. _

_ The man stepped forwards, hands clasped behind his back. "I'll ask this once, and only once, before we have these lovely men shoot you." He gestured towards the men slaughtering people, and leaned forwards, standing in front of Will's bowed form. __**"Where are the Autobots?"**_

_ Will managed to croak out, __**"I will never betray fellow soldiers and friends!"**__ He heard the click of a gun, the sound of death. Will spit at the man, Harold Attinger, before his body fell to the ground with many bullet wounds. Epps went through the same thing. Samuel Witwicky ran away, never to be seen until today._

* * *

Sam Witwicky fell onto the ground, in absolute agony. He heard screaming -that was him, wasn't it- before Will's face hovered in front of of him. Something clicked inside of him. 'Wait, Will?' He could have jumped up screaming, "It worked! It worked!" Before hugging Lennox, but he was in too much agony. He was still screaming, he could tell that. He was suddenly picked up, before every faded...

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Do you know what Sam did? Tell me in the comments if you do!**

**Signing Out, **

**Autobot Coppershadow**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter, been working on it. So, you find out what Sam did, and how.**

**Coppershadow: Hey, guys , you wouldn't be dead if I owned you guys.**

**All the Autobots except Prime and Bee': WE KNOW, COPPER!**

**Coppershadow: Fine. Anyway, I don't own these guys! *thumb jerks back***

* * *

Sam groaned, opening his eyes. It felt like the Autobots had a party on top of his head. He groaned again. "Guess that's the bad side to time-traveling." He turned to his side, and smiled, seeing Ratchet's old medbay. It felt like forever since he'd been in here. Although, since Ratchet had... Sam winced. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about the future, period. As the pain faded, and it finally felt like it was gone, Sam got up. He chuckled, noticing a few bruises. Then he frowned, seeing the scar he had gotten fleeing from his own government. He could list the dead, already.

There was Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, William, Epps, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Mirage, Wheelie, Brains, all of the soldiers at the base. They even got Mikaela and her whole family. Ever since the battle of Chicago, everything had gone to hell. Everything was the human government's fault. As Ratchet walked in, Sam quickly laid back down as his grief fell upon him like a Decepticon. He didn't know what year it was. It was about 2016 last he checked the calender. But he had set his machines coordinates to the year 2010, so he had enough time to tell the Autobots to get the pit off of Earth before they all died.

He knew Optimus hadn't died. Lockdown, the son of a..., was hunting him and the rest if the Autobots. He supposed there were only five now. Everytime a Cybertronian landed, the humans were upon them, with the liquid nitrogen blasters and nets. Then, in the labs, they would kill and melt down the poor Cybertronian. He knew Sideswipe's brother, Sunstreaker, had fell upon this fate, unless he was already gone, since the humans had already killed his twin. Sam snapped back to reality as he heard Ratchet's gruff voice.

Sam almost sighed in relief, but held back. "-listening to me?!" Sam heard. He chuckled, before noting the look on the medic's faceplates. He stopped. Those lessons with all the Autobots really helped. Ratchet leaned down, looking the human in the eye. Sam nervously looked away. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Ratchet was frowning. Sam sighed. He couldn't tell them his real name, so he went with his alias.

"I-I'm Brian Hunter, and I don't know how." Ratchet frowned again.

"You are lying human. Who are you?" Ratchet was leaning back up, arranging several tools. Sam swore in his mind. 'Dang, forgot about those lie detectors.'

Sam was suppressing his emotions, keeping a poker face. "I-i can't tell you." He heard a sigh of disappointment, before Ratchet walked out, and he moved slightly, hearing Ratchet clanking walk. Sam frowned. 'I have to get out of here. I can't tell the Autobots yet' Sam humorlessly laughed. 'First time I want to get away from them.' He stood up from the bed. Walking up to the human door, he tested it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He stepped outside in tredeptation, just waiting for Ratchet to yell at him. Sam kept walking slowly. As he turned a corner, he was suddenly assaulted with visions of many soldiers.

Sam stepped slowly into the main hangar, hanging onto the wall. He was looking around, seeing familiar faces. He suddenly saw himself on Bee's hood with Mikaela, and he stepped into the wall, gasping. 'Bee.' Sam almost ran over to the yellow-and-black Camaro, but he forced himself not to. That would blow his cover. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped almost a couple feet. He turned around slowly.

William Lennox was there. Sam could have hugged him -but no-, so he settled with staring. "Hello, and what's your name, soldier." William asked him. Sam couldn't tell anyone but the Autobots, and even then, he couldn't tell them now.

"Umm.. My name is Brian. I'm a new soldier. I'm the one who was um.. screaming in the hall." Sam said nervously. William nodded, and then pulled him. He resisted, asking "Where are we going?" William pointed to the Autobot leader, who Sam was just noticing. He laughed nervously, then walked towards him with Will. Sam's eyes widened as he saw Ratchet talking to Optimus, and beside him was Ironhide. Never before had he been so happy to see the trigger-happy weapons specialist.

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliffy, I just have ta' keep ya on your knees. Anyway, now you (probably) know what Sam did. **

**Signing out, AutobotCopperShadow **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect this at all. I thought that there would only be a couple interested in this. Thank you so much. Anyway, Sam sees the Autobots and himself. Let's hope there isn't some giant hole in reality. Oh, and this is probably going to be a very short story, so don't expect it to have 10 chapters. **

**Coppershadow: I don't own Transformers! **

* * *

Sam was being pulled by one of his dear friends, who he happened to know was dead. Sam laughed in his head, knowing that he was practically seeing ghosts. Sam was very excited. He had finally, finally made his machine and gotten it to work! Now he could tell the Autobots to leave before they could die. He had seen the Xantium earlier, so he knew that they could leave.

"-ian! Brian!" Someone was talking to him. Sam snapped his gaze to William. His heartbeat excelerated as he stood in front of the Autobot leader. Sam was holding back, just barely, from hugging Optimus Prime's pede. He was so happy. The Autobots, they were alive again! Sam stepped back, looking up, and up, to look at the Autobot leader. He faintly heard a greeting from his role model (who wouldn't want Optimus Prime as their role model), and looked down.

"Hello, Optimus Prime." Sam said, emotionlessly. He missed them, but he had to keep it from the Autobots. He had to save them, but no one would touch him while he was doing it. Of course, that meant he would have to stay away from the Decepticons, but he didn't mind that. Sam couldn't help but admit the he missed the Decepticons, however bloodthirsty. Stepping back, Sam whispered, very faintly, "missed you guys."

He heard the greeting from the rest of the Autobots, but he was focused on one. His guardian, Bee, was standing with him in his servos. He was seeing himself. Sam almost snorted in laughter, but kept it behind his fàcade. Even when Ironhide greeted him like he first did. Sam chuckled merrily and stepped backwards. Sam looked around. He could see all of the Autobots who he knew were dead. Sides, who he smiled slowly at, Ratchet, who frowned at him, and Ironhide, who pointed his cannons.

Sam's fists clenched as he thought of the traitor who killed the weapons specialist. He faintly heard speaking in the background, but he was flashing through everyone's deaths. The government had the nerve to show every death on TV. He felt tears gathering behind his eyes, and quickly stopped. He excused himself from the hangar, following signs. He had to get this dye out of his hair. He didn't care how it looked, he just had to. He stuck his head under the faucet, turned on the water, and viciously scrubbed his head. When he finally pulled his head out of the water, it was dark blond and his hair half-blond, half-brown. Sam frowned at his reflection. Then he laughed. He kept laughing until he fell onto the ground in hysterics.

His hair was the least of his worries. He had to save the Autobots, and maybe, just maybe, the Decepticons. He didn't sypathize with them though. Sam walked out of the bathroom, still giggling. He knew where the soldier's barracks were, so he headed to the rec-room. Then he stopped and headed back to the soldier's barracks. He wasn't ready to face everyone yet. When he lay face down on the sheets, something suddenly dinged in his pocket. Sam pulled out his phone, and froze. It still showed his time's news. He tapped a news article. The news article showed Optimus and Bumblebee -Wooooo!- with the new Autobots that managed to escape, with the title, 'Prime and team destroyed KSI Labratories.'

There was suddenly a gasp behind him. Sam jumped up and attacked the soldier that saw the article. When he saw the face however, he stood up and ran away. He had seen the face of one of his best friends, Robert Epps. He choked back sobs as he ran to where the air ducts were. Sam quickly crawled into them. He rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face. He suddenly heard voices. It was Epps and Lennox.

"I don't think this new recruit is from here, Lennox." Epps voice whispered. Sam let more tears fall.

"What do you mean, Epps? None of these recruits are from here." Lennox's voice said.

"No, I mean I don't think he's from this time! Will, his phone said July 3, 2016!" Sam was gasping. Lennox suddenly stopped. Sam could tell that by the squeak of his shoes.

_"What?!"_ Lennox yelled in shock.

* * *

**Signing out, **

**AutobotCopperShadow**


	4. Chapter 3

T**hanks for all the reviews! Ok, so I might make Sam reveal himself, but you'll have to read to see if he does!**

**Coppershadow: *rubs servos together* it's getting good! Oh, and I don't own transformers!**

* * *

Sam gasped in panic as he heard the two soldiers running down the halls. He quickly crawled down the vent, and then turned left, looking down into what was the main hangar.

"Frag, frag!" Sam whispered, panicked, as Will and Epps appeared to be conversing to the Autobot leader. Suddenly the leader pointed to where he was hiding, and fingers plucked the grate off and gently grabbed him. He was suddenly in the air, but he was scared, no. He was downright terrified. He wiggled in Ironhide's fingers, then suddenly was plopped into a hand, and left staring at the Autobot leaders optics.

Sam could distantly hear accusations, but he was focused on his best friend's face. Suddenly he burst into sobs, body shaking with the intensity of the sobs. He had missed them, but the... Humans! Sam hated all of the humans. His sobs and pure terror were pushed out the way by rage, and he turned his smoldering gaze on the bane of his existence. '_**Galloway**_' Sam's brain was yelling at him. He was still shaking, but not with sobs. He was shaking with rage.

Galloway had been in leauge with Cemetery Wind, who were killing the Autobots and Decepticons off. Sam suddenly lunged, but then he hit metal, and rage fled, and terror and hate fell again.

_**"You."**_ Sam whispered with hate lacing in the tone. _**"You killed them all! You melted them down for freaking SCRAP!"**_ He was shaking again, he noted. Sam felt like he was floating, watching himself say it. He was suddenly forced back into his body. He pushed up and fell off of Optimus's palm. He didn't suffer any damage, all because of the 'enhancements' the government gave him when they captured him once. They wanted him to be a super soldier. Sam laughed. Well he sure showed them.

Sam could see himself in the gathering audience, and he let out a chilling laugh. Suddenly he stopped, stood ramrod straight, and dropped.

3rd POV

Will was staring in pure horror at the soldier in front of him. Ratchet stood behind him, with a needle in his holoform's hands. Ratchet picked up the phone of that soldier, seeing that it indeed, did show a future time. Ratchet was scrolling the phone, before he suddenly stopped, and dropped the phone, his holoform's eyes rolling up in its head as it dissolved. Ratchet, the real one, dropped in a dead faint. He felt more than saw Ironhide catch the medic of the team, before Will went to pick the phone up. It was showing a video of humans attacking the medic -why was Ratchet lime green?- before a second Cybertronian stepped out the shadows, and ripped a brightly glowing blue thing out of Ratchet's chest. Will dropped the phone, and had the same reaction as the Autobot medic. He dropped in a dead faint.

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind that this is a tiny chapter.**

**Signing out, **

**AutobotCopperShadow **


End file.
